


Broken Headphones

by MiraMaple



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, lottery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMaple/pseuds/MiraMaple
Summary: Masumi's headphones break during one of Tsuzuru's week long writing sessions.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Broken Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> Masumi during one of Tsuzuru’s sleepless writing sessions.

Clacking. 

It was getting annoying. 

No matter how many times Masumi sat through one of Tsuzuru’s writing frenzies, he would always find the keyboard annoying. Normally, he would just wear his headphones and blast music to drown out the monotone tapping. However, the speaker on the left side had died, so he didn’t get the full effect of the music anymore. He was going to buy another pair, but didn’t have the time to right now, with the rehearsals and Sakuya, as annoying as he can be, taking up his time. The script wasn’t even finished, why were they rehearsing so much?  


After trying to sleep, and failing, Masumi finally had enough and tore off his headphones and his blankets, getting down from his bed and leaving the room. He made sure not to slam the door so he wouldn’t catch Tsuzuru’s attention, not that he cared if he broke his concentration. Once outside, he stares up at the stars with a fowl frown. Sighing, he walked his way to the living room, planning to crash on the couch for the night. He walked in and saw no one there, so he set up camp on the couch and tried to sleep.  


It was too quiet now. He just couldn’t win, could he? 

He sat up and sighed. He thought about asking the director to sleep in her room, but knew the answer from the first couple of times he had asked. He wasn’t allowed anywhere near her room or else Sakyo would hear about it and basically ground him. He got himself a glass of water and walked back to his room. If he tried hard enough, he’d fall asleep, even if he had to knock himself out somehow.  
He opened the door and it was quiet. Tsuzuru appeared to be sleeping at his computer. Masumi, relieved that the clacking had stopped, climbed up to his bed. There he saw his headphones, which had been tossed carelessly to the side, neatly placed next to his pillow, his phone next to those. That confused him. He glanced at his sleeping roommate. He got back off his bed and placed the cup of water next to him, making sure it wasn’t too close in case he knocked into it. He then looked at the screen.  
‘There are headphones in my desk drawer if you need some.’ Was the last thing written.

Masumi gave Tsuzuru a look.

Stupid. He went back to his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Why was he stupid? He could buy his own headphones, he didn’t need charity. He looked at Tsuzuru again, debating on taking the water back. It was supposed to be Masumi’s, but he hadn’t taken a drink yet. He didn’t understand what possessed him to do that in the first place. He settled for the night, trying to sleep. 

It was quiet, but he could hear Tsuzuru’s breathing. He would never admit it outloud, but it was comforting. He drifted off easily.

The next night, Masumi went up to Tsuzuru’s desk and took his headphones out without acknowledging the writer. He glanced at Tsuzuru to see him smiling at him with tired eyes. No words were said as Masumi put the headphones on. They were surprisingly good quality. They had a mutual silent agreement. And everything was right with the world again, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first A3 fics, written about a year ago.


End file.
